


It Started With A Sketch

by thatsformetoknow



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: (i guess), Friends With Benefits, Haru draws nagisa, M/M, Masturbation, and things escalate, and what does this mean for them, artist!haru, friends first, he draws him a lot, it's just Haru likes to draw nagisa, lol not really, model!nagisa, then he draws him masturbating, theyre still in high school, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with a sketch and Haru is fascinated by Nagisa, but he needs more of this, wants to watch him let go of that confidence he has and draw him as he comes apart and that's all it was. A friend helping out a friend. So what if he wants to sketch Nagisa nude and Nagisa doesn't mind in the slightest? That's all it was but what is it now?</p><p>In which Haru sketches Nagisa a lot, but after walking in on him masturbating and asking to draw him like that, they didn't expect things to change but they did</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started With A Sketch

It starts with a sketch.

Nagisa's eyes are closed and soft snores sound from parted lips as he lays sprawled out on Haru's sofa, arms and legs draping off a little and a strand or two of blonde hair plastered to his face by long dried up drool.

Haru doesn't draw much anymore - he never has any inspiration but he indulges his urge to grab up an old sketch book from under his bed and starts to draw the outlines of Nagisa's sleeping form.

He moves quickly, not wanting the blonde to wake up mid sketch and he quickly has the rough sketch finished, and sharpens his pencil, eraser at the ready and begins to refine the lines into a cleaner cut drawing, minimally shading where the light casts shadows in the creases of his clothes and where his hair is slightly darker or lays shadows on his face.

Haru puts his pencil down as he completes it, though still a little rough, it resembles Nagisa and it's alright; it doesn't have to be perfect, after all.

Nagisa shows no signs of waking, however, and so Haru moves closer and shifts the angle so he is in front of his friend and has a close up of his face.

He turns the page and starts on a new sketch, drawing in the finer details of Nagisa's sleeping face and curled blonde hair, sketching what he had previously paid less detail to on the full body; capturing the curve and dip of his lips almost exactly, the slight shadow his long eyelashes cast on his face and the tiny spattering of pale freckles that only show when he has been out in the sun for a while and at other times can barely be noticed at all. He shades his hair, trying to give the effect that it has been drawn strand by strand and while it doesn't exactly turn out like he'd hoped, it still looks almost exactly like the boy in front of him so with a small smile playing at his lips, he closes the book and stashes it back under his bed.

It escalates from there.

It had been around a week ago that Nagisa had pleaded to stay with Haru for the better part of a month to give his parents a little time to cool off about a few things that they'd talked about and gotten into a couple of rather large arguments over which Haru had hardly dares press for details.

Mainly, the college that Nagisa would be going to once he graduated and the fact that he happened to lean towards the make gender when it came to romance.

Why is parents were thinking about colleges when he still had another two years before he graduated is beyond him. (Haru hasn't even graduated and he's a year older than Nagisa!).

But he'd agreed and so here Nagisa is; sleeping in Haru's guest bedroom and making sure that Haru feeds himself decently (though Nagisa's views on eating decently is questionable).

In all honesty though, Nagisa fascinates Haru, because how can one person manage to be so bubbly and happy and full of energy all of the time? Haru can barely be bothered to upturn the corners of his lips into a smile for the the most part.

So he sketches the boy as often as he can, when Nagisa isn't looking. When he is sitting, watching a movie, cooking, anything really. He wants to sketch his friend swimming but that would prove to be a challenge for a number of reasons.

But that isn't enough, Nagisa barely stays still enough to get a decent sketch done so Haru digs out his old phone charger and starts snapping pictures of the blonde at any given opportunity and then later, once they've gone to bed, Haru can sketch them out.

He's torn the first few pages out of the old sketch book so that the only thing on the pages now is, well, Nagisa.

Haru nearly has a heart attack when he comes back from Makoto's house to find Nagisa in his bedroom, rifling though the book, staring in what seems to be awe at the multitude of drawings of himself.

'Haru-chan!' He exclaims excitedly.

'Sorry.' Haru feels an apology is probably appropriate.

'What for? These are incredible!'

Haru shrugs. 'They're average at best. I'm trying to improve. I meant sorry for drawing you in secret all these times.'

Nagisa brushes it off. 'Nah, I don't mind! It's kind of flattering really, why me though? I'm hardly the prettiest person we know... Surely you'd want to draw Rin!'

He does. 'I don't know, you're here and I like drawing you. And you are pretty.'

His face lights up. 'You really think so? Thank you, Haru-chan! Do you want to draw me now?'

'Sure.' He nods, figuring he could use the practice.

Nagisa poses and he poses and he poses and Haru keeps saying no to each one and even goes over to the blonde and tries to reposition hi, but no matter what he does, he cannot get Nagisa looking natural enough to sketch.

They end up giving up and it goes on as it has the cycle repeating; Haru takes pictures of Nagisa and he sketches them, though now Nagisa likes to watch and marvel at how Haru is able to capture him.

That is, until he walks into Nagisa's room and finds him in a rather compromising position, if you can call face flushed and hand wrapped around his dick compromising.

Haru freezes in the doorway, realising that he _really, really_ should have knocked.

'Can I draw you?' He blurts out before his brain can process what is happening enough to throw Nagisa an apology.

'Draw me? Like this?' Nagisa asks, cheeks flaming and eyes wide.

Haru finds himself nodding before he can stop himself.

'O-okay.' Nagisa replies and Haru's eyes widen; he wasn't supposed to agree, even if Haru had been stupid enough to suggest it!

Haru retrieves his sketchbook and wheels the desk chair to a good position to see the bed.

'How should I...?' Nagisa asks softly, trailing off and this is a new sight for Haru - Nagisa embarrassed and shy.

Haru swallows. 'Just do what you were doing before.'

'But my arm will be moving.'

'It's okay.'

Nagisa nods and wraps his hand back around his dick, stroking himself back to full hardness and soon only the light scratches of pencil on paper and Nagisa's laboured breaths and small gasps can be heard.

Once they'd crossed that line there was no going back, Haru has somehow decided that he needs more of that Nagisa; shy, embarrassed, face flushed and biting lip Nagisa. Nagisa that just lets go of all of that confident control he usually possesses and Haeu wants to watch him fall apart, wants to draw him as he comes to pieces and so he does. He sketches and he sketches him.

It becomes a common thing for Haru to sit in on Nagisa when he masturbates now and he takes suggestions from Haru and even let him draw him in the shower (that's a personal favourite drawing of Nagisa, with the beads of water in his hair and dripping down his chest).

But it isn't enough it still isn't enough and that's how Haru finds his clothed figure straddling Nagisa's naked one and sucking dark marks into his neck, ready to paint them, listening to the breathy gasps and soft moans he is eliciting and revelling in them.

Nagisa is just helping him out though, that's all it is. Nagisa is modelling for him because he is slowly but surely getting better and drawing Nagisa as often as he can.

He gets out his water colours and goes about painting those hickeys he's left Nagisa with and when Nagisa comes over his stomach, he simply moves to kneel on the edge of the bed and sketches Nagisa's post orgasm figure, flushed and limp, spatters of come over his stomach and softened dick resting against his leg.

He told himself that's all it was because Haru didn't get hard over watching his friend masturbate, did he? He hadn't really noticed, too busy marvelling at Nagisa's beauty and desperately trying to capture it.

He hadn't thought it would go this far. Hadn't thought Nagisa would agree when he suggested it but here he is watching back a video of him and Nagisa, listening to Nagisa's moans as he tries to get a screen cap to sketch and he supposes that he can do a few.

It's all it was; a friend helping another friend by modelling but he's watching a video of him with his dick buried inside the blonde and now he has a hand down his pants and he can't tell if the pants and gasps are his own or from him in the video.

It's all it was. It's all it was. It's all it was. But he finds his legs carrying him across the hall to where Nagisa is not quite asleep and maybe it was more, always has been heading for more because Nagisa kisses back and there's no cameras and no sketch book, just Haru and Nagisa and they're kissing, they're kissing, they're kissing and then Nagisa's shirt is gone and Haru is rewarded with those sweet little moans as he kisses and nips at Nagisa's skin and it's not for the drawing this time, it's for Nagisa and it's for Haru.

And Haru is gasping as Nagisa pulls his pyjama bottoms down and sinks to his knees and he thinks that he really must draw Nagisa like this but he pushes it aside because this is them right here, right now and there's no other reason and there's nothing else to gain, just skin and against skin and gasps and moans filling the air.

When they're finished, Haru doesn't retreat to sketch from his mind or finish his sketch from earlier, he stays and he lets Nagisa settle in his arms and it's nice, he thinks to himself, and Nagisa's breathing has evened out and he's fast asleep but Haru's mind is racing because that's all it was, but what is it now?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been loving a bit of Nagisa and Haru lately and I had this in my head all day I just HAD to write it
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated
> 
>  
> 
> (Ps. I promise I am working on the Late Night Whispers sequel it's just I got a bit carried away and it's turned into a full blown chaptered Haru with a pain kink h e l p)


End file.
